


won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Marathon Sex, Multi, Sex Pollen, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: “So, let me get this straight,” Earth-2 Iris said. “Your Barry got hit by some sort of… chemical that makes him unbearably horny, and you want me and my Barry to have sex with him to help run it out of his system?”“That’s about right, yeah.”The four of them stood in silence, Earth-2 Iris and Barry staring at Iris and Cisco in shock.“Are you serious?” Barry finally asked. “Like, is this really happening?”





	won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kendrasaunders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/gifts).



> This is 100% Rachel's fault, because she messaged me "Consider: sex pollen barry having to take turns between cisco and iris bc hes going way too fast and they keep getting overstimulated." It all went uphill/downhill from there.  
>   
> Sex pollen tends to be a tricky thing to write, so I made sure that Barry was able to think rationally before they made any sexual decisions, since I wanted to avoid any sort of dubious consent situation.  
>   
> Barry, Cisco, and Iris are in an established relationship in this fic. Title comes from [Move Your Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxrSAwtdtuQ) by Sia.

After receiving an SOS text from Barry’s phone, Iris had made her way from Picture News to Star Labs as fast as she could. Normally when something bad happened to Barry, she got a call from someone else to give her a heads up. But this time she was walking in with absolutely no way to prepare for what she’d see.

“Barry?” she called as soon as she got off the elevator.

“We’re in here,” Caitlin replied from the medical bay. Iris quickly walked inside, immediately going to Barry’s side on the gurney.

“What happened?”

“I got sprayed by something,” Barry said. His face was flush and his words were coming out breathily. “Cisco and I were taking down a meta and he dropped this pollen bomb right in front of me before Cisco knocked him out.” He grabbed her hand. “I feel really warm and fuzzy, and it’s not going away.”

“His body’s not metabolizing this,” Caitlin elaborated. “Whatever it is, I think it was targeted specifically for him, because it’s not affecting Cisco or any of the other people who were around when they caught him.”

“So, what does that mean?” Iris asked. “Do we just wait it out?”

“Possibly? Or you try to work his system so it helps process the chemical.” Caitlin disconnected a tablet from its port. “Cisco's at CCPD right now but before he left, I had him create this program to measure the amount of chemical in Barry’s system.”

Iris grabbed the tablet from her. “There’s almost a full gram and a half of this in in his blood?”

“It sounds like a lot, I know, but it’s about seven ibuprofen tablets.” She bit her lip. “I don’t know how long it’d take to process out of his body if we just waited, and I don’t know how much longer he’s going to be fully lucid.”

“Wait, what?” 

Barry sat up. “Caitlin, can we have a moment alone?”

Caitlin nodded. “Do you want me to call Cisco?”

“Yes, please.” Barry watched her retreating form, before turning to Iris. “I think we need to have sex.”

“Again, what?”

“Whatever he hit me with makes me super aroused, and it’s making me feel hot and desperate. And I wanted us to talk about it so we can figure out what to do, but I really think we just need to have sex until it goes away.”

Of all of the ways Iris had imagined this crisis going, this was not one of the options she’d considered within the realm of possibilities. 

“My brain’s getting hazier,” Barry admitted, “and that’s what Caitlin had told me might happen, and I just. Please.”

Iris squeezed his hand. “Have you and Cisco talked about it yet?”

“Yeah. He’s up for it.”

“Alright then.” Iris grinned. “Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

“Shhh, that’s it, there we go,” Cisco said, gently pushing the dildo inside Barry. Iris was riding Barry slowly as this happened, even though she knew he wanted it faster and harder. The first few rounds had been quick and intense, Barry’s refractory period both a blessing and a curse.

Marathon sex? A great idea. Marathon sex where after an orgasm one partner only has about five minutes of true lucidity? Not so great.

Cisco had tried to see if disconnecting Barry from the speed force would help, but it took only a few seconds before he’d begun screaming - in a bad way.

Which brought them here.

“Come on,” Barry said, trying but failing to gain enough leverage to fuck up into Iris. Cisco’d rested his body on Barry in a way that prevented Barry’s hips from making anything more than minute jerks. “Come on, you feel so good but I know you can fuck me better than that, Iris.”

“You’re right,” she said, not changing her tempo at all. “But this is what I want right now.”

“Please come on, I need you so bad, I need you to fuck me the way you did earlier.”

Iris chucked. “What, isn’t what Cisco’s doing enough?” Barry writhed as Cisco increased the speed of his motions, but he still whimpered and shook his head, tears prickling in his eyes.

“I need more, please, fuck, I can’t, it’s not enough.” His complaints died down when Iris leaned forward to kiss him, grabbing his hands and bringing them up to her chest.

“Touch me,” she said, and groaned when he immediately leaned up to suck one of her tits into his mouth, rubbing her other nipple between his fingers. “Okay, Cisco, you can let go of his thighs now.”

Cisco immediately got off of Barry, and Barry quickly pulled his knees up so he could plant his feet on the bed. “Ready for this?” Cisco asked, sitting closer to Barry so he could watch Barry really fuck Iris. Cisco changed the depth of his strokes, no longer pulling the dildo most of the way out before pushing it deep inside Barry’s ass.

“Oh god,” Barry said, pulling off of Iris’s breast. “Oh god, it’s good, you feel good.” He whimpered as he began fucking her in earnest, and Iris had to hold onto Barry as he moved. He went deep, pushing into her as far as he could, and Iris’s toes curled as she felt her third orgasm approach. 

Barry gave a deep cry when Cisco’s tempo increased to match his own. “Thank you, oh my god, please, Cisco, please.” Iris leaned back up so they could kiss again, one of his hands running through her hair while the other continued to twist her nipple. It didn’t take long for her to cry out against his mouth, her hips grinding down as she squeezed around him and eventually came. Iris relaxed against him as he chased his orgasm, his cries and dirty talk mostly dissolving into their names and various pleads. She pulled his hand away from his chest but mimicked it’s earlier motion, twisting and pulling his nipples.

“Fuck, Cisco --” Barry’s voice cut off into a scream as he came. Cisco slowly withdrew the dildo from Barry’s ass before crawling up the bed to kiss Barry.

“You’re so good,” Cisco said, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply as Iris sat up and pulled herself off his cock. She quickly disposed of the condom before collapsing on the bed next to him.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, and Cisco pulled away so they could hear Barry’s answer.

“It’s still buzzing underneath my skin. But it’s... it’s getting less and less each time. 

“So we’re still moving in the right direction,” Iris said, looking at the tablet. “Okay. So maybe the amount of time we have between breaks will also get longer and longer?”

“God, I hope so,” Barry groaned. “This is the best and worst thing at the same time.”

“Awww, you poor thing,” Cisco said, laughing as Barry pushed his shoulder.

“Shut up, I’m gonna take a quick nap.”

“Are you _really_ gonna fall asleep for the all of fifteen-ish minutes we’re gonna have?”

“Shh,” Barry responded. “I’m sleeping.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay,” Iris said, four hours in, “I think we need help.” Had it been four hours? She would have to think about it. All she knew was she’d gone right past the feeling of ‘pleasant overstimulation’ straight into ‘oh god please don’t touch anywhere near my clit I might die.’ And she knew Cisco was right about there.

“You... may have a point,” he said, pulling his fingers out of Barry and moving so all three of them were next to each other. “What were you thinking?”

“If... he’s okay with it, we can always invite someone to join us? Because I don’t think the two of us alone can give him what he needs.”

Cisco sat up, shushing Barry as he began to whine again at the loss. “Is that really a good idea?”

“I don’t know, I just know that the sensors say he still has a solid third of a gram of chemicals running through his body, and I don’t know what else what we can do.”

“And you’d be 100% okay with that?”

Iris shrugged. “It’s not like I’d be having sex with them. And lord knows how many people outside of us Barry’d be okay with having sex with. There’s no harm in asking, if you’re okay with it.”

It took a few seconds of Cisco running his hands through Barry’s damp hair and looking at his exhausted face before he gave an affirmative reply. He carefully removed the gag from Barry’s mouth, a gag that they’d only put on because Barry’s enhanced dirty talk had gone to a new level of distracting. “Barry? Can you sit up for me?”

Barry’s eyes blinked open. He slowly moved into a sitting position, temporarily sated but still very much feeling the pollen's effect.

“Iris and I wanted to know if you’d you be okay with us bringing someone else into the bedroom to help.”

“What?”

“You still have a good amount of the compound in the system, and both of us are exhausted, so we are considering adding someone else.”

“Yes, absolutely yes.”

Iris and Cisco gave each other smiles. “Okay,” Iris said. “Who do you want us to ask? And I promise neither of us will judge you for anyone you mention.”

“I’m.” Barry struggled with his words for a second. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that this is happening and that it’s exhausting you two so badly. Sorry.” He turned to make eye contact with each of them as he spoke, his eyes beginning to well up with tears again.

“Hey, we’re not gonna do anything that we’re uncomfortable with, and we don’t want to do anything that’s gonna make you uncomfortable now or something that we’ll all regret later,” Cisco replied. “Just give us some names and we’ll figure it out from there.”

“Yeah, alright. I can do that.”

 

* * *

 

Linda screened their calls.

Felicity, as apologetic as she sounded, was sure it’d make her and Barry’s relationship even stranger than it was.

Patty immediately hung up.

Julian... to be honest, they didn’t bother asking Julian. “I can’t tell if him saying yes would make me feel good or super weird,” Iris had said. “So let’s just avoid Team Flash from here on out.”

Carter and Kendra were considered, but. “There’s something about inviting a reincarnated goddess and her partner into our bedroom to help our boyfriend who has some mystical chemical running through our system that worries me. Would the chemical affect them? Would we be unleashing some new horror into the world?” Cisco had wondered.

Almost everyone else on the list were people they absolutely would not invite into their bedroom. Which only left one other option. 

 

* * *

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Earth-2 Iris said. Cisco had transported himself and Iris to Barry and Iris’s apartment, and after a set of introductions, he’d explained the situation at hand. “Your Barry got hit by some sort of... chemical that makes him unbearably horny, and you want me and _my_ Barry to have sex with him to help run it out of his system?”

“That’s about right, yeah.”

The four of them stood in silence, Earth-2 Iris and Barry staring at Iris and Cisco in shock.

“Are you _serious?”_ Earth-2 Barry finally asked. “Like, is this really happening?”

“Look,” Iris sighed, “the two of us are super exhausted, and we’ve kind of run out of options. We’ll understand if this is all too weird for you to handle, but you were on Barry’s list of options.”

The couple looked at each other before Earth-2 Iris grabbed her husband’s hand. “We have to talk about it, but we’ll be right back.”

Cisco and Iris remained in the kitchen, drinking the glasses of juice Barry had poured for them when they’d arrived. “What are we gonna do if they say no?” Iris asked. “We’ve established that other people make the pollen leave his body faster, and I really don’t think I’ll have it in me again for another hour or so.”

Cisco leaned back against the counter. “We could just continue using toys until his system works it out. But he seems kind of miserable, and I don’t really want us to extend our leave of absence into three days instead of two, since there’s absolutely no way any of us are gonna have the energy to do anything tomorrow.”

Before Iris could respond, the pair returned. “We’ll do it,” Earth-2 Barry said. 

 

* * *

 

Barry was lying on the bed and heaving with sobs where the four jumped out of the breach. He was fucking himself on a different vibrator than the one they’d left in him before leaving. “Hey,” Iris said, immediately running to the bed and kneeling beside it to comfort him. “Hey, Bar, we’re back.”

“Iris,” he cried, reaching out to grab the hand she’d placed on his cheek. He struggled to open his eyes. “It’s still too much, I need...” 

Iris leaned forward to kiss him firmly. “I know, it’s okay, we brought help like we’d promised.” She looked up at Iris and Barry, who were hesitantly standing near the bed. “You guys can come over here.”

Holding hands, the pair moved so Barry could see them. He lifted his head and grasped Iris’s hand even more tightly. “Iris? The other Iris?”

“Hi,” Earth-2 Iris said. “Happy to see us?”

Barry moaned, rolling to his back. “Yes, oh my god, I need it so much.”

Cisco returned to the room with a bottle of Gatorade. “Before we start,” he said, “we really need to get more fluids into Barry.” He helped his boyfriend sit back up. Iris stood up and turned back to the wide-eyed pair.

“You ready for this?”

Earth-2 Barry and Iris glanced at each other before staring back at the shivering man.

“Absolutely,” Earth-2 Iris said.

 

* * *

 

This was the most amazing day of Iris’s goddamn life.

Barry and Earth-2 Barry were making out, Earth-2 Barry on top of Earth-1 Barry, her boyfriend’s hands frantically running up and down his double’s clothed body. Earth-2 Iris was sitting on the bed next to them, hungrily watching them grind against each each other.

“This is the most amazing day of my goddamn life,” Cisco said. He’d grabbed a chair from the living room and pulled it up to the one she was sitting on. He grinned at her, linking their fingers together. “Plus, you’ll finally get to see how beautiful you and Barry are together.”

Iris felt herself flush at the compliment and responded “I can’t believe you’re being sappy when we’re about to watch dopplegangers fuck our boyfriend.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m pretty sure this is the height of romance.”

Iris laugh was cut short by Barry’s pleading starting up again. She immediately turned back to watch Earth-2 Barry pulling the rest of his clothes off as Earth-2 Iris pushed three fingers into Barry’s mouth. Earth-2 Iris had already stripped; she grinned as her naked husband climbed back into the bed.

“What do you want to do first, Barry?” she asked, keeping her fingers still as Barry sucked around them. “Do want to watch him fuck me? Do you want to fuck him yourself?”

The other Barry thought for a few seconds. “Is it okay if I fuck him first?”

“No problem with me.” Earth-2 Iris pulled her fingers out of Barry’s mouth and wiped them on his cheek. “You hear that, Flash? Want my husband’s dick inside you while you eat me out?”

Barry’s moaned loudly. “Yes, oh god, yes please.”

“Good,” Earth-2 Iris replied. “Turn over.”

Barry immediately complied, waiting for Iris to sit back against the headboard before kissing down her body, his fingers already rubbing against her folds. Behind him, Earth-2 Barry had grabbed one of the condoms and the bottle of lube from the floor. When he climbed back onto the bed, he quickly slicked up his fingers and pushed them into his double’s body. 

“Oh fuck,” Barry said.

“Shh, that’s enough talking, bring your mouth down here.” Earth-2 Iris grabbed his hair in her fist and pushed his head down, and Barry eagerly lapped at her.

It didn’t take long before Earth-2 Barry slowly pushed into his double. Barry tried to lift his head from Iris’s pussy to begin pleading, but she pushed him back down with both hands.

“Tap my thigh if you need me to back off or let you up, but otherwise you’re not moving until I’ve come.”

Barry whimpered at her words, looking up desperately, but her attention had turned back to her husband. “Nice and easy, warm him up first.”

“Okay,” Earth-2 Barry said, holding Barry’s hips steady as he set a moderate pace. Earth-2 Iris smiled at him, then turned to look at Iris and Cisco.

“God, this is so weird, but I kind of love it?”

“How different is it than when your Barry eats you out?” Cisco asked.

“Well,” Earth-2 Iris paused to think. “That’s part of what’s so weird, because they’re doing things in similar ways but even at his most desperate my Barry takes longer to push a second finger in. But the technique - it’s so similar.” She looked lovingly down at Barry before saying, “maybe it’s because of you, Iris? Because he knows our bodies?”

“That...” Iris cleared her throat. “That might be. But even at that, I’m sure there’s differences in our bodes to some degree.”

Earth-2 Iris hummed. “Of course. But Flash doesn’t care, now does he?”

Barry moaned, nodding his head as much as he could in agreement.

“That’s what I figured,” she laughed.

 

* * *

 

Barry had fallen asleep almost immediately after Earth-2 Iris had finished pegging him. He’d given her a weak smile as he gave one final dry orgasm, said “thank you all so much,” and promptly conked out.

“Well then,” Earth-2 Iris had said. “I take it he’s cured?”

Iris tapped the tablet screen. The measurement box finally read all zeroes, and she gave a sigh of relief. “Yes. Thank god.” Cisco climbed off his chair to pull the device’s sensors off of the nape of Barry’s neck, before picking Barry up to carry him to one of the spare bedrooms. Iris watched the other Iris gently take off the harness before sitting back down on the bed.

“Kind of want to take a nap, I’m not gonna lie.” She ran a hand through her husband’s hair, smiling down at where he lay.

“Thank you,” Iris said. “Honestly, thank you so much for doing this for him, for us.”

“You’re welcome,” Earth-2 Barry said. “I do have to say that was completely outside of anything I’d ever imagined could possibly happen, but we had a good time.

“Good. I’m going to make us all some sandwiches, and if you want you can always use our shower and borrow a fresh set of clothes?”

“That sounds wonderful Iris.” Earth-2 Iris gave her a grin. “And, to be honest, this is not how I expected to meet you, but there could have been much worse circumstances, right?”

“I mean, there’s nothing that says ‘future friendship’ than having a couple have sex with your partner, right?” 

Her double rolled her eyes. “I hope you don’t start all of your friendships this way.”

Iris giggled. “There are spare towels in one of the cabinets in the master bathroom, take as much time as you need.”

“Sounds good, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Barry looked half-awake when Iris walked into the room where Cisco had taken him. “Hey,” she said to Cisco. “Did you wake him up?”

“Yeah, I needed to clean him up at least enough that he could put clothes on.” Cisco was grabbing linens from the closet to dress the bed, and Barry was sitting on a chair leaned against the wall.

Iris crouched down so she could look up at Barry. “You feeling okay now?”

He gave her a sleepy smile. “I love you so much.”

“I’ll take that as a yes?” she replied coyly. 

“Wow, you got him to say actual words to you?” Cisco sounded mock offended. “I do all this work to help him get comfortable and all I get are grunts and nods.”

“It’s ‘cause I’m cuter, obviously.”

“Wow.” The offense hadn’t left his voice as he walked towards them. “The bed’s ready, let me pick him back up.”

Iris smiled as Cisco brought Barry to the bed, tucking him beneath the covers. “Comfortable?” Cisco asked. Barry gave an affirmative grunt. “Oh, come on,” he said as Barry closed his eyes. He turned to Iris. “I get no respect in this relationship.”

“Don’t worry,” Barry said, “I love you desperately. Even though Iris is cuter.”

Iris walked to Cisco to grab his hand and kiss his cheek as he began spluttering. “Come on, I’m gonna make us food before we send the West-Allen couple back to their home.”

“Sure sure,” Cisco said to her, before turning back to Barry. “We’re really glad you’re okay, sleep well.”

“I’m okay thanks to you two,” Barry replied with a sleepy smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Iris and Cisco said in unison. Together, they left their boyfriend to finally get some rest.


End file.
